Hello! Project Hina Fes 2020 ~Hisaichi Fukkou Shien Tohoku wo Genki ni!~
Hello! Project Hina Fes 2020 ~Hisaichi Fukkou Shien Tohoku wo Genki ni!~ (Hello! Project ひなフェス 2020 ～被災地復興支援・東北を元気に！～) is Hello! Project's annual Hinamatsuri live. It will take place from March 20 to March 22, 2020 at Meiji Shrine Hall. The festival will be split into six concerts featuring different main acts: *Tsubaki Factory Premium (つばきファクトリー プレミアム) *Morning Musume '20 Premium (モーニング娘。’20 プレミアム) *BEYOOOOONDS Premium (BEYOOOOONDS プレミアム) *Juice=Juice Premium (Juice=Juice プレミアム) *Kobushi Factory Premium (こぶしファクトリー プレミアム) *ANGERME Premium (アンジュルム プレミアム) The festival will coincide with Jinguu no Mori Geijutsu Shukusai, the centennial celebration event of Meiji Shrine's establishment, that the SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement is participating in."3/20(金・祝)～22(日)明治神宮鎮座百年大祭連携事業「神宮の杜芸術祝祭」参加決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2020-01-20. At the ANGERME Premium concert, Murota Mizuki will be graduating from both ANGERME and Hello! Project."アンジュルム 室田瑞希の卒業に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2020-01-22. Setlist Tsubaki Factory Premium= #TBA |-|Morning Musume '20 Premium= #TBA |-|BEYOOOOONDS Premium= #TBA |-|Juice-Juice Premium= #TBA |-|Kobushi Factory Premium= #TBA |-|ANGERME Premium= #TBA Featured Members ;Morning Musume '20 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *15th Gen: Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei ;ANGERME *2nd Gen: Takeuchi Akari *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki (graduation concert), Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *7th Gen: Oota Haruka, Ise Layla *8th Gen: Hashisako Rin ;Juice=Juice *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Dambara Ruru *Inaba Manaka *Kudo Yume *Matsunaga Riai ;Kobushi Factory *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao ;BEYOOOOONDS *'CHICA#TETSU' **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *'Ame no Mori Kawa Umi' **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime *Hirai Miyo *Kobayashi Honoka *Satoyoshi Utano ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit' **Yonemura Kirara **Ishiguri Kanami **Kubota Nanami **Saito Madoka Absentees *Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit will be absent from the March 20 concerts due to a schedule conflict with Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2020 3gatsu. *Morning Musume '20 will be absent from the March 21 and 22 concerts due to a schedule conflict with Morning Musume '20 Concert Tour Haru ~MOMM~. Concert Schedule Trivia *This is the first Hina Fes since 2014 to not feature shuffle units formed in the lottery. Videos Hello! Project ひなフェス 2020 ～欠席者無しの大抽選会！～|Lottery Video References External Links *Concert Schedule: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Website Category:2020 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:15th Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:8th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:BEYOOOOONDS Concerts In Category:CHICA TETSU Concerts In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Concerts In Category:Hinamatsuri Festival Category:ANGERME Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts